Les 5 sens
by sexrek
Summary: Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour avoir tous ses sens décuplés lorsque Derek Hale était dans les parages. Petite fiction de 5 chapitres portant sur chacun des 5 sens.
1. La vue

**Hello, voici une petite fiction donc les 5 chapitres porteront sur chacun des 5 sens en commençant par la vue, le reste suivra dans une suite logique (selon moi du moins haha), n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ce premier chapitre vous a plu, ça me fera énormément plaisir !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis.**

 **Rating : M  
**

 **Pairing : Sterek (relation HxH si vous n'aimez pas, vous connaissez le chemin)  
**

 **PS : l'image que j'utilise pour cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai trouvée sur We Heart It.**

 **Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

La vue

C'était un samedi tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Je m'étais réveillé au son de la voix de mon père qui me criait que je n'avais pas intérêt à dormir jusqu'à 14h comme je l'avais fait pendant toutes les vacances. Oui parce que la rentrée approchait et comme vous l'avez certainement au moins entendu une fois dans votre vie « il fallait reprendre le rythme ». Pff, reprendre le rythme, n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire même ? Absolument rien. Je voulais profiter de mes derniers jours de vacances mais c'était sans compter sur mon père faisant irruption dans ma chambre pour ouvrir les volets et tirer ma couverture en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Je ramenais la couette au dessus de ma tête et lâchais un vague grognement.

-Stiles lève-toi, lança mon père d'un ton sans appel.

-Oui, oui, je vais me lever, geignais-je.

-Je dois partir au poste vérifier quelque chose, dans une heure maximum je serais rentré, si tu n'es pas levé, gare à toi.

-Hmmm…

Je ne le voyais pas mais je savais que mon père venait de lever les yeux au ciel avant de repartir en soupirant. Une fois que j'eus entendu la voiture de mon père s'éloigner de la maison, je me retournai face à mon mur afin de ne plus être ébloui par la lumière du soleil et me rendormis pendant encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bruit sourd qui me fit me réveiller de nouveau, en sursaut cette fois. Je me relevai légèrement dans mon lit et ouvris les yeux. Tout me parut d'abord trouble, les méandres du sommeil m'envahissant encore. Puis, ma vue se fit plus nette et je pus apercevoir une paire d'yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable me fixant de manière plus ou moins flippante et qui appartenait à une personne se trouvant beaucoup trop près de moi. Mon cerveau étant encore embrouillé, je mis un certain temps à réaliser qui s'était introduit dans ma chambre et mon cœur se mit à s'accélérer sous l'effet de la panique.

-Stiles ! Calme-toi, qu'est que t'as ? Demanda une voix sans douceur, aucune.

Je me calmais instantanément.

-Derek ? Fis-je d'une voix étranglée.

-Oui, répondit-il lentement comme s'il parlait à un demeuré.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Je restai immobile quelques instants, abasourdi.

-Attends, quoi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule là j'espère ?

-Absolument pas. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Comme d'habitude, marmonnais-je avant d'ajouter : et qu'est-ce qui t'autorise à venir me réveiller ainsi de si bon matin ?

-Il est 11h, en plus ton père t'a dit de te lever.

-Tu nous écoutes ?

-Je vous observe aussi, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

J'écarquillais les yeux, ne croyant pas à ce que j'entendais. Je restais planté là, à le regarder fixement sans vraiment le voir alors qu'il semblait attendre une réponse. Ce fut à ce moment là que je remarquai notre certaine proximité. En effet j'étais toujours dans mon lit, vêtu d'un simple boxer et encore un peu caché par les couettes alors que le _sourwolf_ était penché sur moi, appuyé à moitié sur mon lit, empiétant beaucoup trop sur mon espace privé selon moi. Je m'en rendis compte et je rougis légèrement en priant que Derek ne le voit pas.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

Raté. Je rougis encore plus et c'est lorsqu'il parla que je me rendis compte que sa bouche était extrêmement proche, ses lèvres si parfaites bien que légèrement rougies et abîmées aux endroits où il avait l'habitude de les mordre lorsqu'il était inquiet ou qu'il se retenait de sourire, ce que je ne comprendrais décidément jamais car son sourire était certainement l'une des plus belles choses qui m'aient été de voir. Je me repris lorsqu'il claqua des doigts devant mes yeux et qu'il me passa une main devant le visage.

-Stiles, t'es avec moi ?

Je crus voir une légère lueur d'inquiétude briller au fond de ses prunelles dans lesquelles je tentais désespérément de ne pas me noyer et je souris intérieurement avant de répondre d'une voix hésitante :

-Oui…je crois…

-Bien, habille-toi et viens avec moi.

Cette fois-ci je sortis complètement de ma rêverie, et ouvris la bouche pour contester mais lorsque je vis la détermination de Derek à me faire sortir de mon petit nid douillet, j'abandonnai instantanément. Je grognai pour la forme avant de commencer à me lever quand je me souvins que j'étais à moitié nu. Je rabattis les couvertures sur moi et Derek haussa un sourcil.

-Tourne-toi, dis-je d'une voix autoritaire qui me surprit moi-même.

Je ne voulais pas donner au loup à la plastique impressionnante une autre raison de se moquer de moi.

-T'es sérieux là ?

-Oui.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit ce que je lui demandai. Je sortis enfin de mon lit et attrapai rapidement des vêtements qui trainaient et les enfilai.

-C'est bon.

-C'est puéril.

-Je fais ce que je veux, dis-je d'une voix geignarde.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant et viens avec moi.

Il commença à m'attraper par le coude et je me dégageai rapidement.

-Je laisse un mot pour mon père.

J'attrapai un post-it jaune fluo et écrivis que j'étais chez Scott pour faire des révisions d'avant rentrée ce qui n'aurait pas pu être plus faux mais au moins si mon shérif de père appelait chez Scott pour vérifier, je sais que celui-ci me couvrirait. Après avoir collé le post-it en évidence, nous partions enfin sous un énième soupir de Derek qui paraissait plus exaspéré que jamais.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre sur le thème de la vue, surtout n'hésitez pas à dire si vous avez aimé et à dimanche prochain pour la suite qui devrait normalement porter sur l'ouïe ! xx.**


	2. L'ouïe

**Hello, me voilà pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez aimé, ça me fera énormément plaisir !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis.**

 **Rating : T (je cafouille encore avec les rating c'est pourquoi le chapitre 1 est classé M haha)  
**

 **Pairing : Sterek (relation HxH si vous n'aimez pas, vous connaissez le chemin)  
**

 **PS : l'image que j'utilise pour cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai trouvée sur We Heart It.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'ouïe

Derek m'avait trainé de force jusqu'à son loft ne voulant pas répondre à mes questions et je commençais à m'impatienter.

-Bon, tu vas finir par me le dire oui ou non ce pour quoi tu veux que je t'aide ? De toute façon pourquoi tu veux que je t'aide ? Je ne suis qu'un simple humain, je sers à rien, t'as qu'à demander à Scott après tout, peut-être que lui te sera utile, mais moi franchement ? Demandais-je sarcastiquement lorsqu'une voix me sortit de mes élucubrations.

-Stiles. Si c'est toi que je suis venu voir c'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi et pas de Scott, ça me paraît logique. Et puis de toute façon tu es plus…, commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

-Je suis plus ? Demandais-je en haussant les sourcils. Vas-y, je t'écoute, continue ça m'intéresse.

-T'es plus…je veux dire t'es plus perspicace que Scott voilà tout, et puis il y a des choses pour lesquelles j'ai besoin de toi et personne d'autre, finit-il en grognant comme si ça lui arrachait la gueule de faire un compliment.

-Attends, quoi ? Je dois avoir les oreilles bouchées ou est-ce que Derek Hale vient de me faire un compliment ?

-T'as très bien entendu.

Je pouffai légèrement avant que mes lèvres ne s'étirent en un petit sourire.

-Ok, maintenant dis-moi ce qui turlupine le grand méchant loup.

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis s'avança et je le suivis. Il se baissa légèrement pour attraper quelque chose que je ne pouvais apercevoir d'où j'étais avant de se relever et de se retourner pour me montrer…

-T'as un problème d'ordi ? T'es sérieux ?

-Très sérieux, râla-t-il. J'ai acheté cette connerie d'ordinateur il y a un mois sur ordre de Peter soit disant parce que j'ai 23 ans et qu'à mon âge, on ne fait plus de recherches dans un livre mais sur Internet, mais depuis hier il ne veut plus s'allumer.

-Et ça pouvait pas attendre un peu ? Il fallait que tu viennes me déranger dans ma chambre aux premières lueurs de l'aube pour que je t'arrange ça ?

-Non, ça peut pas attendre parce que j'en ai besoin pour chercher un truc justement.

-Et quel genre de truc ?

-Le genre de truc qui te regarde pas.

-Monsieur le loup voudrait-il s'inscrire sur un site de rencontre ? Je peux t'aider pour ta description si tu veux : « Grand méchant loup ténébreux cherche le petit chaperon rouge de sa vie. Attention : possibilité de se faire mordre et de se faire régulièrement plaquer contre n'importe quelle surface plane proche. »

-Premièrement, non c'est pas pour un site de rencontre et deuxièmement même si c'était le cas je n'écrirais certainement pas ça, je suis pas un chien, et surtout je ne ferais pas appel à toi. Maintenant, si tu pouvais arrêter de parler et me le réparer.

Il me jeta l'appareil dans les bras et il eut de la chance que j'avais quelques réflexes car je le rattrapai de justesse.

-En parlant de chien, je suis pas le tien, répondis-je sur un ton vexé.

-S'il te plaît, rajouta-t-il.

J'hochai vaguement la tête et pris mes aises dans son salon afin de regarder qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas. Il s'assit à côté de moi et me regarda faire, ce qui était légèrement déstabilisant mais j'essayai de ne pas me laisser distraire par le bruit de sa respiration régulière et par la sensation brûlante de ses yeux posés sur moi. Au bout d'un moment, ne supportant plus cette situation étrange, je me mis à parler, parce que c'était ce que je faisais quand j'étais stressé ou gêné, je meublais avec du bruit. En vérité j'avais horreur du silence. C'était trop triste, trop vide, trop…silencieux. Le comble quand on était…ami ? avec Derek.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait au juste pour que ça plante comme ça ?

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite et je me demandais même s'il était encore là, bien que je sentais encore sa présence, lorsqu'une voix légèrement rauque me répondit.

-J'en ai aucune idée, souffla-t-il. Faut croire que j'suis pas très doué. C'est pas comme si j'étais doué dans quoique ce soit de toute façon.

J'entendis l'amertume percer dans sa voix et mon cœur se serra doucement. Pensait-il être inutile à ce point là ? Il n'avait jamais fait part de ses inquiétudes à qui que ce soit mais je savais que le fait que Scott le rejetait en tant qu'Alpha le blessait plus qu'il n'y laissait paraître.

-Si tu fais référence à ce que je pense, je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu as tort.

Je fixais toujours l'écran noir de l'ordinateur et n'osais pas me retourner pour le regarder car ce serait trop bizarre. Nos discussions s'étaient toujours arrêtées à lui me demandant de faire une quelconque recherche, ou de dire quelque chose à Scott, mais là on parlait vraiment. Et je préférais me contenter du son de sa voix pour ce genre de discussion.

-Et à quoi tu penses ?

Je soupirai.

-Tu le sais très bien. Ecoute…je pense…je pense que Scott a tort, dis-je, hésitant.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il cette fois-ci franchement surpris.

-Je pense qu'il devrait te faire confiance pour…ce truc d'Alpha, de meute et tout ça. Il survivra pas tout seul. Tu l'as dit toi-même, un loup-garou est plus faible sans meute, il y arrivera pas sans un bon Alpha. Et je pense…, je soupirai, je pense que tu peux être un très bon Alpha pour Scott.

Je ne regardai même plus l'ordinateur mais dans le vide désormais, essayant de faire abstraction de la présence de Derek et d'oublier l'espèce de confidence que je venais de faire.

Derek resta encore une fois silencieux pendant un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce que je venais de dire ou qu'il était sous le choc.

-Merci. J'imagine. Et je ne savais pas que tu écoutais ce que je disais.

-Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu ne m'écoutes pas que je fais pareil.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne t'écoute pas ?

-J'en sais rien, on dirait que tu te fous toujours de ce que je raconte.

-C'est faux, pourtant. Je prends en compte tous les avis. En particulier le tien.

Cette fois-ci je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner vers lui.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que…

Il sembla hésiter et être un peu plus gêné maintenant que je le regardais. C'était toujours plus facile de se confier lorsque l'on n'avait pas la personne en face de nous, nous regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

-Parce que je te l'ai dit, tu es perspicace,…intelligent et tu as souvent de bonnes idées ou de bons plans.

Il haussa les épaules et j'essayai de ne pas montrer ma surprise et, autant se l'avouer, ma joie, mais je ne pus empêcher un sourire de fleurir au coin de mes lèvres.

-C'est gentil.

-C'est ce que je pense, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Suite à cela, je retournai à son ordinateur et le reste du temps que je mis à trouver le problème et à le réparer se fit en silence. Il me remercia et je repartis, tout simplement. Comme si la discussion que nous avions eue n'avait jamais existé. J'avais un peu l'impression de l'avoir rêvée. Et j'espérai que ce n'était pas un rêve, parce que Derek se montrant gentil, c'était rare. Mais j'étais sûr que ça s'était vraiment passé car j'entendais encore le son de sa voix avouant à moitié qu'il avait besoin de moi. Et ça, je le gravais dans ma mémoire.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre encore une fois je vous invite à me laisser votre avis et merci à ceux qui le font, qui ajoutent cette fiction en favori ou la suivent, merci aussi à ceux qui la lisent simplement ! A dimanche prochain où le Sterek se mettra vraiment en place ! xx.**


	3. L'odorat

**Hello, here is the troisième chapitre des 5 sens (oui il m'arrive de faire un peu de franglais) ! Comme promis le Sterek se met en place, qu'est-ce que je les aime ces deux-là. *w* Comme d'habitude, une petite review c'est toujours sympa pour me dire si vous aimez (ou non), et merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fiction dans leurs favoris ou la suivent.  
**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis.**

 **Rating : T  
**

 **Pairing : Sterek (relation HxH si vous n'aimez pas, vous connaissez le chemin)  
**

 **PS : l'image que j'utilise pour cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai trouvée sur We Heart It.**

 **Bonne lecture les loulous !**

* * *

L'odorat

Ça faisait deux semaines que Derek et moi avions eu notre petite discussion et également deux semaines que je ne l'avais pas revu, que je n'avais reçu aucune nouvelle. Je ne cherchais pas à en avoir mais le fait qu'il m'ignore de cette manière après ce qu'il m'avait dit la dernière fois me blessait un peu. Mais bon après tout il reviendra quand il aura besoin de moi, comme toujours. Ah c'était pratique d'avoir un Stiles personnel pour sauver sa peau de loup-garou quand il le fallait, mais me sauverait-il moi ? Accourrait-il comme je le fais dès qu'il a le moindre petit problème ? Car j'avais beau le nier, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, mais pensait-il la même chose à mon propos ? Tenait-il seulement à moi ? C'est vrai, il m'avait clairement dit que j'étais important, mais important à la meute, du moins au semblant de meute que nous formions, mais à ses yeux, qu'étais-je ? C'est ainsi, la tête pleine de questions et légèrement déprimé, que je me couchais en ce vendredi soir alors que la deuxième semaine de cours se terminait déjà.

-Pourquoi je me préoccupe de ça ? C'est vrai, je m'en fiche, ça a toujours été comme ça et ça ne changera pas car c'est très bien ainsi, soupirais-je en me glissant sous mes draps.

Je ne mis que très peu de temps à m'endormir étant assez fatigué. Mon père avait peut-être eu raison la dernière fois, j'aurais dû me remettre à me coucher et à me lever à des heures normales. Seulement, quelques heures à peine, du moins je crois, après m'être assoupi, je me réveillai pris subitement par une attaque de panique à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Je la connaissais celle-là, c'était celle qui me prenait par surprise dans mon sommeil et qui me réveillait à moitié. Elle arrivait tout le temps après un cauchemar que je faisais depuis des années et qui revenait parfois, avec ou sans raison, généralement quand j'étais stressé ou angoissé à propos de n'importe quel sujet. Pourtant ce mauvais rêve n'avait souvent pas de rapport avec ce qui préoccupait mon esprit durant mes journées. Je me revoyais enfant, au chevet de ma mère malade alors que son cœur cessait lentement de battre et tout semblait si réel comme lorsque c'était arrivé, jusqu'à ce que mon père fasse irruption dans cette chambre d'hôpital dont j'avais l'impression de connaître les détails par cœur, afin de m'accuser de la mort de ma mère. Je l'entendais distinctement me dire que je l'avais tuée, que tout était ma faute, que si je n'existais pas ou s'ils avaient eu un autre enfant à la place de moi, maman serait encore vivante. Il me disait ensuite que c'est lui que je détruirais, que je tuerais. Et qu'à la fin je me retrouverais tout seul parce que c'était tout ce que j'avais toujours mérité. Lorsqu'il me disait cela, il s'avançait vers moi, menaçant, et moi je reculais de plus en plus dans un coin de la chambre comme si j'essayais de me fondre dans les murs alors que la pièce semblait rétrécir de plus en plus, que je me sentais étouffer et que j'avais l'impression qu'on m'ouvrait en deux pour se saisir de mon cœur afin de le tordre, l'écraser, le découper. Évidemment le rêve était faux du début à la fin, mais les sensations étaient bien réelles. C'est pour cela que je me réveillais à moitié, dans une espèce de semi-conscience. Je ne distinguais plus la réalité de la fiction, tout ce que je voyais était flou, brouillé, et la seule chose sur laquelle j'arrivais à me concentrer était ma respiration manquante, mon cœur battant à toute allure, et cette affreuse impression que j'allais tout simplement mourir là, piégé dans mon pire cauchemar. Lorsque ça se passait, mon père accourait toujours pour me calmer avec les techniques apprises par les médecins quand j'avais commencé ces crises étant petit. Mais voilà, ce soir il n'était pas là, exceptionnellement, et j'étais seul, tentant de reprendre vainement le contrôle de la situation. J'essayais de me persuader que tout n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il fallait que je respire, mais lorsqu'une amélioration semblait apparaître, de nouvelles images aussi claires que si je les vivais réellement assaillaient mon cerveau qui, j'avais l'impression, allait exploser sous les agressions brutales d'images et de sons sourds me martelant le crâne. Je me bouchais les oreilles pour tenter de faire cesser tous ces bruits mais ils n'en devenaient que plus forts. Les personnes présentes dans mon rêve avaient au début une apparence humaine puis ils semblaient se déformer et se transformer en monstres plus horribles les uns que les autres. J'hurlais, enfin je crois, mais je n'arrivais pas à entendre le son de ma propre voix. Je sentais mon cœur qui semblait vouloir remonter le long de mon œsophage puis ma gorge afin que je le recrache pour ne plus jamais avoir à ressentir cette douleur. Le sang battait à mes tempes et je savais que j'allais bientôt tomber inconscient lorsque soudainement quelque chose changea. C'était infime, à peine perceptible mais je le sentis. C'était une odeur de forêt, de pluie, de terre, c'était sauvage mais délicat à la fois. Cette odeur emplit mes narines et j'essayais vainement de savoir à qui elle appartenait mais impossible de voir clair, tout était déformé et je compris bientôt que ce n'était pas seulement dû à la crise mais aussi aux larmes qui me brouillaient la vue. Très vite je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Je perçus vaguement que la personne qui s'était d'ailleurs introduite dans ma chambre, puisque j'étais certain que ce n'était pas mon père, me prit dans ses bras et me serra fortement contre son torse. Ma tête s'appuya instinctivement contre ce qui s'apparentait à mon sauveur et cette fois-ci j'humai l'odeur de cuir qui devait venir d'un blouson de cette matière. C'est alors que je sus enfin qui était la personne.

-D…Der…, tentais-je de dire alors que ma respiration était toujours aussi manquante.

-Stiles. C'est moi, je suis là, tu ne crains rien. Je suis là avec toi, tu es dans ta chambre et tout ce que tu vois peu importe ce que c'est, c'est pas réel. Respire.

Seulement ce n'était pas suffisant. La crise avait eu le temps de me submerger plus encore que d'habitude, je n'arrivais pas à reprendre pied.

-Stiles. S'il te plaît…

Je crus entendre une supplication dans cette dernière réplique et je me demandai pourquoi. Avait-il peur de me perdre ? Que je meure dans ses bras ? Un peu comme son premier amour, réussissais-je à penser. Tu divagues Stiles, ça n'a aucun rapport.

-Je t'en supplie, respire. Regarde-moi, dit-il en me saisissant le visage entre ses deux mains afin que je le regarde.

J'essayai vainement de faire ce qu'il disait mais l'oxygène peinait à rentrer dans mes poumons et je commençai sérieusement à penser que c'était la fin lorsque je sentis une légère pression sur mes lèvres. Presque instantanément, j'écarquillai les yeux et cessai d'essayer de respirer lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il _m'embrassait_. C'était juste pendant quelques secondes et ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser, il se contentait de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-C'é…tait quoi ça ? Demandais-je en balbutiant alors que je retrouvais mon souffle, bien que je ne savais plus si je l'avais perdu à cause de la crise de panique ou à cause du baiser.

-Euh… Une technique pour que tu reprennes ta respiration ? Tentait-il, hésitant.

Je le regardais quelques instants et me demandais s'il se foutait de ma gueule ou s'il était sérieux. Dans tous les cas, ça avait marché. Mais maintenant que le sentiment de peur était parti, un autre avait pris sa place : l'embarras. Sur le coup je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, mais merde c'était gênant. D'autant plus gênant que plus personne ne parlait et qu'on se regardait dans le blanc des yeux depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'avais la voix un peu éraillée et encore une fois je ne savais pas quelle en était la cause.

-Je passais par là et… Je t'ai entendu…je crois, dit-il d'une voix blanche, comme encore choqué par son propre geste. Je vais y aller.

Il commença à se relever rapidement mais je le retenus par la manche de sa veste. Il haussa un sourcil et je me rendis seulement compte de mon geste.

-Non. Je veux dire…reste.

-Pourquoi tu veux que je reste ?

Derek et la délicatesse. J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermai.

-Parce que…S'il te plaît ?

Il me regarda, sceptique puis haussa les épaules avant de se rassoir.

-Merci.

-Pour ?

-La technique.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et sourit en coin.

-Je voulais pas que tu me crèves dans les bras.

Derek et la délicatesse, le retour.

-Sympa, marmonnais-je en baillant.

-Tu devrais dormir.

-Sans doute.

Sans un mot de plus je retournai sous ma couette et fermai les yeux.

-Derek.

-Oui ?

-Tu comptes rester là toute la nuit ?

-Tu m'as dit de rester alors…, commença-t-il, perplexe.

-Oui mais t'es pas obligé de rester assis à me fixer comme une espèce de psychopathe.

-Et si c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire ?

-Dans ce cas-là je suis dans l'obligation de te demander de partir, dis-je en essayant de rester sérieux.

Derek leva, encore, les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha avant de s'allonger à côté de moi, en maintenant une sorte de distance de sécurité entre nous deux.

-Tu…

-Tais-toi et dors.

Je n'osai pas le contredire alors je me taisais et essayai de dormir. Mais désormais, quelque chose me perturbait.

-Derek ?

-Quoi encore ? Soupira-t-il, fatigué.

-Le…truc de tout à l'heure. C'était juste pour me calmer ?

-Carrément, dit-il en baillant.

-Tu dis ça pour que je me taise ou c'est vraiment vrai ? Parce que tu sais si c'est autre chose on peut en parl…

-Ferme-là Stiles.

-Ok. Ouais, ok, j'me tais, c'est bon je dors.

Cette fois-ci, je me tus vraiment et je commençais à m'endormir lorsque j'eus la soudaine impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose. A moitié conscient, je me tournai sur le côté et roulai un peu avant d'atterrir le nez collé au torse de Derek. J'inspirai profondément et souris de contentement.

-Qu'est ce tu fais ? Marmonna-t-il, légèrement dans les vapes.

-Tu sens bon, baragouinais-je vaguement.

-Hmm…

A ce moment là, je me dis que j'avais bien fait de lui dire de rester. Parce que je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus rassurant que collé contre lui, entouré de sa délicieuse odeur qui me faisait tourner la tête.

* * *

 **Et voilàààà sont-y pas mignons ? A dimanche prochain et encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et même si vous ne le faites pas je vous nem quand même. xx.  
**


	4. Le toucher

**Hello, me revoilà avec l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Ça se concrétise enfin ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, suivre ou favoriser cette fiction, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, même un mot me comble de bonheur c'est vous dire. :')  
**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis.**

 **Rating : T  
**

 **Pairing : Sterek (relation HxH si vous n'aimez pas, vous connaissez le chemin)  
**

 **PS : l'image que j'utilise pour cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai trouvée sur We Heart It.**

 **Bonne lecture les loulous !**

* * *

Le toucher

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par le soleil passant à travers mes volets et le vide à mes côtés. Je roulai sur moi-même afin de me retrouver sur le dos et de me dépatouiller un peu des couvertures. Je poussai un soupir. J'étais frustré. Je pris un oreiller et enfonçai ma tête à l'intérieur. Evidemment il portait son odeur. Je poussais un cri à l'intérieur, qui fut légèrement étouffé, avant de le reposer et d'essayer de me calmer.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Me demandais-je à moi-même, cyniquement.

Je me levai d'un pas lent et avec le moins de motivation au monde avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain et de constater mon affreuse mine dans le miroir.

-Tu es stupide, Stiles Stilinski.

-Stiles ? Tu parles à qui ? Entendais-je mon père me crier depuis le salon.

-Personne !

-Ca va ?

-Oui, oui, impec'. Je descends.

Je me lançai un dernier regard dans le miroir en essayant de reprendre contenance et fis ce que j'avais dit afin de dire bonjour à mon père et de déjeuner.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui ça va et toi ? Mentais-je.

En vérité je ne mentais qu'à moitié. Si on oubliait la crise et le fait que Derek était parti, je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi. Et je ne savais pas ce que je devais comprendre là dedans.

-Pas beaucoup mais j'ai l'habitude.

Je hochai la tête vaguement et le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa en silence. Je remontai dans ma chambre et me jetai sur mon lit. Je n'avais pas envie de faire quoique ce soit aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je voulais c'était des explications. Ou peut-être pas en fait. Ce serait étrange. Non, ce qui s'était passé hier ne voulait rien dire. Derek me l'avait dit lui-même. Mais peut-être devrais-je en parler à Scott ? Il pourrait me conseiller ou…non mauvaise idée. Il devait penser que j'étais encore amoureux de Lydia. Ce qui était vrai il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça encore. Mais je m'étais rendu compte que c'était inutile de continuer à lui courir après, que ça ne resterait jamais qu'une amie. Ce qui était déjà très bien, car Lydia était quelqu'un de formidable lorsqu'elle ne se cachait pas sous cette face d'idiote qui ne pense qu'aux garçons et à la mode. Je restai là de longues minutes à contempler mon plafond en divaguant sur de nombreux sujets n'ayant aucun rapport entre eux, avant de prendre une décision. Je ne pouvais pas passer mon samedi, voire mon week-end, voire toute ma vie, bon ok peut-être pas, à me morfondre et à tout remettre en question. Je me levai, déterminé, et dis à mon père que j'allais voir Scott, ce à quoi il acquiesça vaguement. Je me dirigeai vers ma voiture et me mis en route vers la forêt, mais au fur et à mesure que j'approchais, je sentais le stress grimper. Qu'est-ce que j'allais pouvoir raconter ? Après tout, si Derek était parti comme ça, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une raison ? En même temps avec Derek, on ne savait jamais ce à quoi il pensait vraiment. Il était tellement doué pour parler de ses sentiments… Je n'avais pas fini de me poser des questions que, trop tard, j'étais garé devant chez lui. Je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour, surtout qu'il devait m'avoir entendu arriver depuis longtemps à présent. Je respirai un grand coup et sortis de ma voiture avant d'aller me poster devant sa porte d'entrée pour attendre comme un con, le poing en l'air, prêt à toquer. Peut-être que si je restais sans bouger, sans faire aucun bruit pendant assez longtemps il m'oublierait et je pourrais repartir sans demander mon reste ? Je me mis à retenir ma respiration et à fermer mes yeux en me concentrant pour rester le plus silencieux possible.

-Hum, Stiles ?

J'ouvris la bouche et les yeux immédiatement et aspirai une grande bouffé d'air qui vint immédiatement remplir mes poumons, alors que je me mettais à tousser. Ok, j'avais retenu ma respiration un peu trop longtemps. Mais pas assez pour qu'il m'oublie apparemment.

-Oh, tiens salut Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il me toisa d'un air étrange, comme si j'étais une sorte d'extraterrestre, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte de ce que je venais de dire.

-Euh…je veux dire qu'est-ce que JE fais là ? Parce que j'imagine que c'est ce que tu es en train de te demander, et figure-toi que c'est une excellente question à laquelle je n'ai malheureusement pas la réponse. Oui, c'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je crois que je me suis perdu, ça m'arrive souvent. Je vais…euh…m'en aller…

Je commençais à faire demi-tour d'un pas mal assuré lorsque je sentis une forte poigne me retenir par le col de mon tee-shirt et m'étrangler à moitié pour que je revienne.

-Aïe…Aaaah, oui c'est bon ça va je reviens.

-Pourquoi t'es venu Stiles ?

-Ah la la, Derek, tu poses trop de questions.

-En fait je n'en ai posé qu'une seule.

-Mais tu sais, la vie n'a pas toujours de réponses à tes questions, continuais-je sans faire attention à ce qu'il avait dit, après tout ne serait-ce pas étrange si tout avait une solution exacte et précise ? Pourquoi meurt-on ? Pourquoi sommes-nous venus sur terre ? Quel est notre rôle dans ce bas monde ? Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? Oui, Derek, moi aussi je me pose énormément de questions à laquelle personne ne m'a jamais répondu. Comme par exemple, pourquoi tu me regardes toujours avec tes yeux de loup-garou flippant, alors que je n'ai rien fait, oui ceux-là ! C'est bon, tu peux arrêter maintenant. Derek. Aïe !

Derek m'avait attrapé afin de me plaquer contre le mur le plus proche de la manière la plus délicate qui soit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?

-Ok, ok, je vais te le dire.

Il me relâcha.

-Ou peut-être pas.

Il grogna.

-Bon, je te le dis, seulement si tu me promets de ne pas grogner, ne pas montrer les dents ou les griffes, ne pas faire ton _sourwolf_ , ne pas me regarder avec tes yeux de loup-garou flippant, ne pas me plaquer je ne sais où, ne pas m'arracher la gorge avec tes dents, ne pas frapper ma tête contre MON volant…, énumérais-je.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Promets-le.

-J'le promets, grogna-t-il.

-Tu as déjà enfreint ta promesse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ah et j'avais oublié, de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel aussi.

-Ok, c'est bon, je ne ferais rien de tout ça ! J'le jure. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu viens faire chez moi, et ne t'avise pas de mentir sinon je fais tout ce que tu viens de dire

-D'accord, alors en fait je voulais juste savoir si…J'aurais aimé que tu…J'veux dire, tu sais,…Ecoute laisse-tomber, c'est qu'un malentendu, finissais-je alors que le rouge me montait aux joues. J'imagine qu'on n'était juste pas sur la même longueur d'onde, marmonnais-je.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Me demanda-t-il, une vraie lueur d'incompréhension se peignant sur son visage.

Alors c'était bien ça. Encore une fois j'avais tout imaginé.

-Laisse-tomber, j'te dis. J'aurais pas du venir, dis-je, amer.

Je repartis cette fois-ci dans l'optique de ne plus revenir mais il me retint de nouveau, mais par la main. Lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec la mienne, je fus parcouru d'un frisson.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Je baissai les yeux vers nos mains encore liées, sans doute une inattention de sa part.

-Si tu pouvais arrêter de faire ça, assénais-je froidement le regard toujours baissé alors que je sentais la chaleur de sa peau se répandre doucement dans tout mon corps.

-Faire quoi ?

Il avait l'air vexé. Le faisait-il donc vraiment exprès ? Je relevai la tête et plantai mes yeux dans les siens avant de dire très clairement, même si ma voix trembla un peu vers la fin :

-Me donner de faux espoirs.

Il écarquilla les yeux et me lâcha la main avant de se reculer, ce qui me brisa un peu plus le cœur. Instantanément, j'eus l'impression de plonger dans un bain d'eau glacée. Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de porter une main à mon front, énervé contre moi-même.

-Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Je sais même pas ce que je fous là, ce que j'espérais. Qu'est-ce que j'attendais, hein ? C'est sûr, c'est pas toi qui vas me le dire, puisque t'en as aucune putain d'idée ! Tu sais ce que je voulais ?

Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche lentement, comme sous le choc au vu de ma soudaine explosion de colère.

-Plus ! Crachais-je. Mais tu ne peux rien pour moi, parce que tu ne peux pas me donner ce que je veux, parce qu'à tes yeux je suis que Stiles l'humain qui sert un peu à rien et qui est là juste parce que son meilleur ami s'est fait mordre par un loup-garou. Bordel un loup-garou mec ! Ca devrait même pas exister ! J'hallucine, je suis raide dingue d'un truc qui est censé être réel que dans les bouquins ou les séries !

-Qu…

-T'as très bien entendu ! Et va pas me dire que tu le sentais pas ! Tu sais, tout ce truc du cœur qui bat plus vite, de l'odeur qui change ! Les papillons dans le ventre c'est d'la gnognotte à côté de ça ! En fait tu le savais très bien et tu en jouais, c'est ça ? C'est ça ?! Criais-je.

-Stiles…

-Et je sais pas si c'est…parce que je suis un garçon, ou parce que je suis trop jeune, ou pas à ton goût, ou parce que je suis Stiles, ou parce que t'es handicapé sentimental…ou parce que t'as peur…, je sentais ma vue se brouiller à cause des larmes et ma gorge se serrer, parce que tu sais moi j'suis pas Kate. Je suis pas Jennifer. Jamais…jamais j'te ferais de mal, pas que j'en sois capable, mais…Je tiens trop à toi pour ça et ça craint. Ca craint à mort, ça pue même. Parce que j'ai beau pas avoir de griffes, de crocs ou de super force, si t'étais sur le point de mourir aux mains de je ne sais quelle créature surnaturelle, ou à cause d'une balle remplie d'aconit, j'essaierais de te sauver parce que…parce que je tiens trop à toi et que j'veux pas t'voir mourir et que maintenant si je chiale comme une fillette c'est à cause de toi parce que t'es qu'un con. T'es un connard, un enfoiré, Derek Hale, et j'te déteste.

J'arrêtai enfin de parler, essoufflé, les larmes coulant toutes seules et sans doute plus rouge que jamais.

Il me regardait bouche bée.

-Je…sais pas quoi dire.

-Est-ce que t'as jamais su quoi dire ?

Je lâchais un rire jaune.

-C'est vrai que je suis pas doué avec les mots. Alors à la place, j'agis.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là ? Me foutre dehors à coups de pieds au cul ?

Il ne me répondit pas et s'approcha doucement afin de poser une main sur ma joue et de passer l'autre dans mon dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je d'une voix faible et douloureuse.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et les mouva doucement alors que je répondais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Il passa son pouce le long de ma joue pour effacer les traces de larmes qui s'étaient échappées alors qu'il continuait à m'embrasser et que je n'en revenais toujours pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Il se recula légèrement après ce qui me sembla être les plus belles secondes de ma vie. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, n'ayant pas la force de parler, alors que lui continuait à me caresser la joue, une lueur…tendre ? dans le regard. Est-ce que celui que j'avais en face de moi était toujours Derek Hale ? Le contact de sa paume contre mon visage réchauffait mon corps tout entier qui m'avait auparavant paru si froid.

-Je ne suis pas en train de faire une crise d'angoisse, tu le sais ? Demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque sauvetage. Tout comme ce que j'ai fait hier d'ailleurs en fait. Enfin…si mais pas que.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

-Parce que j'en avais envie, Stiles. J'en ai envie depuis bien trop longtemps et pendant tout ce temps je me suis retenu parce que je pensais que c'était encore voué à l'échec, que c'était pas réciproque. Et surtout parce que tous ceux à qui je tiens souffrent d'une quelconque manière.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Tu vas encore ressortir ton discours de « tous ceux que j'aime finissent par mourir alors vaut mieux que je reste seul pour toujours comme le loup-garou grognon que je suis » ?

-Eh ! Je te parle de quelque chose d'important là ! S'exclama-t-il, vexé. En plus, je suis pas comme ça, rajouta-t-il en marmonnant.

-Ok. Ok, désolé. Vas-y continue, capitulais-je en levant les mains.

-Oui, donc je disais…euh en fait j'ai fini.

Je me frappai le front du plat de ma main.

-Donc si je résume…Tu tiens à moi ?

-C'est tout ce que t'as retenu ? S'exaspéra-t-il alors que c'était lui cette-fois ci qui levait les yeux au ciel.

-Ben c'est le principal non ?

-Ouais on va dire ça…

-Et du coup maintenant…on est quoi ? Et on fait quoi ?

-Pour la partie « on est quoi » je saurais pas te répondre mais pour le « on fait quoi » j'ai bien une petite idée…

-Ah oui, et quoi ? Oh non tu penses pas à…, réalisais-je,… tu sais…la chose ?

-Je pense carrément à la « chose ». Attends tu parles de quoi quand tu dis la « chose » ?

Est-ce que cette relation se basait uniquement sur des quiproquos, des sous-entendus et autres paroles comprises à l'envers ? Je laissais apparaître un léger rictus au coin de mes lèvres alors que je me rapprochai de lui.

-Je parle de ça.

Je glissai mes mains sous son tee-shirt pour venir toucher sa peau, brûlante comme je l'avais imaginée.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment, dis-je alors que je commençais à le pousser vers le canapé.

-C'est étrange, parce que moi je ne pensais pas du tout à ça.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te crois pas ?

-Franchement je me le demande, finit-il avant de prendre le dessus et de me basculer sur le sofa afin de s'asseoir sur moi à califourchon.

Il me retira mon tee-shirt afin de faire venir balader ses mains sur ma peau, ce qui me fit frissonner, puis s'amusa à déposer de petits baisers le long de ma mâchoire puis dans le cou et sur le torse. Il revint m'embrasser presque amoureusement mais j'osais à peine penser à ce mot car il me faisait me poser mille questions et alors que je le regardais dans les yeux, je lui murmurai :

-Derek…Moi aussi je…, hésitais-je,…tiens à toi.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop pour cette fin ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive dimanche prochain comme d'habitude et vous ne resterez pas sur votre faim ;) (je l'espère en tout cas). N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis, j'vous love ! xx.**


	5. Le goût

**Hello, je suis vraiment désolée pour cet énorme retard, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de vous faire patienter autant, seulement une semaine de retard maximum, le truc c'est que j'ai accumulé les devoirs, dont DM de philo, DS etc, plus tous les anniversaires qui se passent dans ma famille en ce moment, plus mon voyage à Venise la semaine dernière... J'étais débordée ! Le pire c'est que je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre, il a été écrit il y a un bout de temps bien avant tous les autres (matez cette logique) et je comptais le modifier, l'améliorer, et surtout le rallonger car comme vous le constaterez il est bien plus court que les autres. Il devait également se finir en lemon mais je n'ai pas réussi à retranscrire ce que je voulais donc je vous laisse avec cette bouse, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. De plus, j'ai peur que les personnages soient un peu trop OOC dans ce chapitre, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.  
**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis.**

 **Rating : T  
**

 **Pairing : Sterek (relation HxH si vous n'aimez pas, vous connaissez le chemin)  
**

 **PS : l'image que j'utilise pour cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai trouvée sur We Heart It.**

 **Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Le goût

Une fois que nous nous étions retrouvés tous les deux à moitié nus dans son loft, sans savoir comment, je n'osai pas aller plus loin. Il continuait de m'embrasser tout en baladant ses mains sur mon corps qui frissonnait de plaisir mais il dut sentir mon cœur s'accélérer d'un coup car il s'arrêta et me regarda, alors que moi-même je fixais le sol, n'osant pas soutenir son regard qui me déstabilisait bien trop. Il prit mon menton entre son index et son pouce afin de me relever la tête d'un geste d'une douceur étonnante et me regarda dans les yeux alors que je me sentais rougir.

-Stiles ?

-Hm ?

Je n'osais pas parler, de peur d'entendre ma voix trembler.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, oui, répondais-je simplement.

-Tu en es sûr ? Tu sais si tu veux qu'on s'arrête là je comprendrais totalement, commença-t-il mais je le stoppai.

-Non, surtout pas ! Dis-je avant de rougir une nouvelle fois devant le ton précipité que j'avais employé. Je veux dire... C'est...hum...la première fois tu sais... Alors, voilà je stresse un peu.

À ce moment là, j'étais sûr que si on mettait une tomate à côté de moi, on ne verrait pas la différence.

-On n'est pas obligés de se précipiter, on peut...

Mais je le coupai en me jetant sur ses lèvres qui commençaient déjà à me manquer. Et c'est ainsi que je le goûtai vraiment pour la première fois. Ses lèvres avaient un goût légèrement sucré qui me rendait fou et je me permis de les suçoter légèrement avant de forcer la barrière de sa langue pour approfondir le baiser. Derek, encore étonné de mon audace, se mit enfin à répondre et nous nous embrassions plus ardemment lorsque je décidai d'aller un peu plus loin. Je descendis mes mains sur son torse et le poussai légèrement afin que je me retrouve à califourchon au dessus de lui, bien que je sache qu'il s'était laissé faire car jamais je n'aurais pu le faire bouger d'un seul centimètre autrement, et je commençai à l'embrasser en suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire, c'était de très légers baisers, juste assez pour le sentir frissonner sous mes lèvres ce qui m'excitait encore plus, puis je descendis vers son cou, où je m'appliquai à lui laisser un joli suçon pendant qu'il hésitait à descendre ses mains plus bas, étant juste à la limite de l'élastique de mon boxer. Je remontai vers son oreille et lui chuchotai juste deux mots qui je le savais allaient tout accélérer :

-Vas-y.

Et il glissa ses mains sous le morceau de tissu devenu gênant afin de venir malaxer doucement mes fesses alors que je laissais échapper un petit gémissement. Ses mains étaient froides et ça ne faisait qu'accentuer mon plaisir. Je repris ma petite affaire et descendis ma bouche sur son torse, léchant, suçant chaque petite parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à moi. Celle-ci s'était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur et avait désormais un léger goût salé. Je lui mordillais légèrement l'épaule et il laissa échapper un petit gémissement alors que ses mains continuaient de courir partout sur mon corps. Je parcourus son torse de ma langue avant d'arriver au point de non-retour... Je relevai la tête, craintif malgré-moi et Derek me lança un regard rassurant, bien qu'un peu lointain avant de murmurer :

-Je te fais confiance.

J'hochai la tête et me décidai enfin à me lancer alors que j'avais encore le délicieux goût de sa peau au bout des lèvres, et qu'il avait remonté ses mains le long de mon dos, le griffant légèrement, et finissant dans mes cheveux afin de les agripper alors qu'il étouffait un gémissement en se mordant les lèvres.

-Stiles...

Je relevai légèrement la tête alors qu'il avait prononcé mon prénom dans un souffle, la tête rejetée en arrière.

-Tu…vas-y…juste, continue…

Je rougis un peu et continuai jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse. Je me remis à califourchon sur lui mais il me bascula en arrière et je me retrouvai en dessous de lui, totalement dominé par son regard brûlant. Il se pencha vers moi avant de déposer de légers baisers dans mon cou, puis sur ma mâchoire pour finir sur mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

-Je t'aime.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je le vis esquisser un petit sourire en coin.

-Moiaussijet'aime.

Il se releva légèrement pour me regarder, toujours au dessus de moi et haussa un sourcil.

-Pardon ?

-Je voulais dire…que moi aussi. Je t'aime Derek, lâchais-je enfin, en essayant de soutenir son regard.

Il sourit encore une fois, et je crois qu'il avait plus souri en ces quelques dernières minutes que depuis tout le temps que je le connaissais. Il se pencha vers mon oreille et me chuchota :

-T'es vraiment trop mignon.

Je le frappais légèrement et il rit avant de me mordiller l'oreille et de continuer ce que nous avions entrepris, ce qui se révéla être l'une de mes plus belles expériences.

* * *

 **Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je m'en veux de vous donner une fin aussi nulle, mais je n'arrive pas à écrire en ce moment, alors je préfère finir ainsi plutôt que de poster quelque chose d'encore pire. C'est donc ainsi que se finit Les 5 Sens, j'espère que vous aurez aimé tout de même, surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, et on se retrouve très bientôt avec un OS sur Allison Argent, personnage trop vite oublié à mon goût, xx.**


End file.
